


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 304

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [16]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Astapori Valyrian, Conlang, High Valyrian (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 304 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 304 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 304

KRAZNYS (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
They have not been tested. The slut had better blood them soon. There are many small cities from here to Yunkai. All the plunder will be hers; the Unsullied care nothing for gold. If she takes any slaves, the Masters will take the healthy ones--and will pay well. Who knows? Maybe in ten years some of them will be Unsullied themselves. Thus all shall prosper.

TRANSLATION  
_Do hundaski mazmagho engrari. Ji rene sydlivas pon zoldagho adhiri. Lis kara lintori hin kizir va Junkai. Po ghraji uni kisi zya; po Dovoghedhi do ezi do jini va ji stizzy. Lu mazmilas angepo buzdari, p’Aeske jerozlivis po rysti--si ghozzozlivis syri. Sparo gimis? Kotasó vaduli ampa jedhari angez pontal sozlivis Dovoghedhi. Vagizi uni ubrilezlivis._

MISSANDEI (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
She asks if it is now done.

TRANSLATION  
_Pindas lu sa sir tida._

KRAZNYS (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
It is done. She holds the whip. The bitch has her army.

TRANSLATION  
_Sa tida. Pelos ji qlony. J’aspo eza zya azantyr._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
Unsullied! Forward march!

TRANSLATION  
_Dovaogēdys! Naejot memēbātās!_

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
Halt!

TRANSLATION  
_Kelītīs!_

KRAZNYS (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
Tell the bitch her beast won’t come.

TRANSLATION  
_Ivetra j’aspo zya dyni do majis._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
A dragon is not a slave.

TRANSLATION  
_Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor._

KRAZNYS (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
You speak Valyrian?

TRANSLATION  
_Ydra ji Valyre?_

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, of the blood of Old Valyria.

TRANSLATION  
_Nyke Daenerys Jelmāzmo hen Targārio Lentrot, hen Valyrio Uēpo ānogar iksan._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
Valyrian is my mother tongue.

TRANSLATION  
_Valyrio muño ēngos ñuhys issa._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
Unsullied! Slay the masters, slay the soldiers, slay every man who holds a whip, but harm no child. Strike the chains off every slave you see!

TRANSLATION  
_Dovaogēdys! Āeksia ossēnātās, mentī ossēnātās, qiloni pilos lue vale tolvie ossēnātās, yn riñe dore odrikātās. Urnēt luo buzdaro tolvio belma pryjātās!_

KRAZNYS (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
I am your master! Kill her! Kill her!

TRANSLATION  
_Nyk skan jiva aeske! Zer sena! Zer sena!_

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
Dracarys.

TRANSLATION  
_Drakarys._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
You have been slaves all your life. Today I give you freedom.

TRANSLATION  
_Jevo glaesoti rȳ buzdari istiāt. Kesȳ tubī jemot dāervi tepan._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
Any man who wishes to leave may leave, and no one will harm him. I give you my word.

TRANSLATION  
_Henujagon jaelza lua vala mirre henujagon kostas, se daorys ziry odrikilza. Jemot kivio ñuhe tepan._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
Will you fight for me? As free men?

TRANSLATION  
_Yne sytivilībilāt? Hae dāero valoti?_


End file.
